The project involves investigating the role of specific protein-DNA complexes in the regulation of gene expression. The principal focus is on the role of RNA polymerases and accessory protein factors in regulating the initiation of transcription. Particular attention is directed to the manner in which DNA sequence directs and mutation alters, transcription. Model templates include mutant E. coli lac promoters, and the genome of the eukaryotic simian virus 40. Proteins studied include E. coli RNA polymerase and lac repressor, RNA polymerase II from several eukaryotic sources, and chromatin-association proteins.